


I Am Loki's Raging Ego

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fight Club - Freeform, Fight Club References, Gen, Guns, Hallucinations, Loki: Agent of Asgard (2014) #13, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Revelations, Somewhat crack, Strong Language, Truth and Lies, ego death, how aoa loki wins, king loki is a manifestation of Loki's self, shocking revelation, where king loki is not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>King Loki tells the shocking truth about everything. Also, the author loves the movie Fight Club </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Loki's Raging Ego

"Now shall I begin?"

Loki's eyes followed the King as he paced around the chair. He could feel the chains tightening around his chest and wrists. Whatever magic held him down was stronger than any magic Loki had contact with before.

He wished he could break free.

"I guess you can say my story begins right where we left off," King Loki started. "Right here at this moment. I, a scared little lad, stripped and humiliated and bound down, staring up at the monster that had haunted my entire existence. He flashed me a grin just like this one."

King Loki's mouth curled upwards as he leaned in close to the youth's face. He bared his teeth and growled. Loki flinched. The King laughed. 

"He walked a few paces away. Just like this," The King turned and took a few steps back. 

"And then what he said would change my life forever."

He faced Loki and opened his mouth. 

"I'm bullshiting this as I go along."

Loki's eyes bugled. The King laughed again.

"That's right boy. I've been lying to you the entire time and you fell for it! And I know what you're thinking besides the obvious exclamation of spicy choice words. What about the inversion spell? I can only tell the truth. I can't lie. Well it's not so much as you've lost your ability to lie as it has been transferred." 

"Remember that little kiddo you kept on seeing? Screaming about his death and jumping up and down just to get your attention? Came about when you felt particularly in a pissy mood? Which happened nearly once a day if I'm right. How about that girl? Thought you were her ex and ready to kill. And why did she think that? Was it because of some residue sentiment that just happened to linger in your heart? Remember what those two were? They were your guilt. And it took you so damn long to figure it out. So tell me. What am I?"

Silence. Loki only shot a confused glance at the King. 

"Come on now. For someone so clever you can't be this dull. I thought we were better than that," King Loki sighed. "Why do you think we're so in tune? It's not because I'm just your guilt now. I am more than just your guilt. I am everything that ever has and will ever make up **you** " 

Loki had gone pale. A terrified expression washed over his face. 

"It's going to sink in now," he chuckled. "In three. Two. One."

Loki let out a muffled shout. He started to thrash against the chains holding him down. Tears streamed down his cheeks. 

"See it now! I'm not real!" The King roared above Loki's screams. " I AM YOUR EGO. I AM YOUR RAGING EGO. I AM LOKI'S **RAGING** EGO! AND YOU'VE MADE ME SO **POWERFUL** THAT THERE IS **NOTHING** YOU CAN DO TO **STOP** ME!"

An excruciating pain shot through Loki's limbs. It felt as if the chains were constricting his arms and legs; wanting to squeeze them so tightly until no more pressure could be applied and that remained were shards of bone and slabs of clumped up flesh. 

"You can speak now."

With a snap of his fingers, the gag vanished. Loki gasped and coughed. 

"No!" He shouted. "No!"

"Yes!" The King sneered. "It's high time you stopped lying to yourself after all! The thing that everyone forgets about truth is that it's subjective. One man's truth is another's lie. It's the ability to accept your truth that gets you far in life."

He snapped his fingers again. The arm restraints disappeared. 

"So now," The King continued. "Face me. Face us. What are you going to do about it huh?"

"Go away!" Loki yelled. "Get out of my life!"

"I'm not going anywhere," The King said. "I'm only your unclaimed baggage just waiting to be claimed." 

"Fuck you!" Loki screamed. " **Fuck you!** "

"And I think it's time that you accepted me completely," The King started to move towards Loki.

"You are not taking over me! I will never be you!" Loki shouted. 

"And if I took this out?" The King took out a silver pistol from the bag on his belt. "Will this change your mind?"

He pointed it at Loki's head. Loki had gone still. He didn't make a sound.

"We secretly love guns don't we?" The King added. 

" **I** don't," Loki said in a low growl.

"It doesn't matter. I'm the one pulling the strings. Always have. Always will."

" **No** "

The King glanced down to see that the gun had disappeared from his hand.

"What--"

It was in Loki's hand. 

"You're not real. I have accepted you as a part of my imagination. You're right. It is time I stopped lying to myself about you." 

Loki pointed the gun at his cheek. 

"You wouldn't do such a thing," The King said angrily. "You wouldn't take out **both** of us would you?"

"There is no **us** I'm not killing myself. I'm killing **you** "

His hand started to pull on the trigger.

"I'm the only one in control."

He fired. The King let out a scream. The phantom's body ripped apart into specks of dust and vanished into thin air. 

Loki dropped the gun to find that his legs were not bound. He slowly got up and stumbled about, his left hand holding on to the back of the chair, the other clutching his cheek. He gazed out of the apartment window with a pained expression on his face. 

"Loki?"

It was Verity's voice. She was standing by the door. 

"Hi Verity," he said, still gazing out at the city in front of him. "I thought you left."

"You think you can fuck around with everyone you meet?" She shouted. "I've decided to do some research and you know what I found? All the--"

She stopped as she caught sight of the blood gushing down the right side of his face.

"Oh god your face," she exclaimed.

"Yeah I know," he faced her.

"Did you get shot?" Her eyes glanced from the wound on his face to the gun on the floor. 

"I shot myself," he admitted.

"You **what?** " She blurted, concerned. 

"Yes but it's ok…Verity look at me," his eyes met hers. "I really am ok." 

She took a deep breath, her eyes welling with tears. Her hand reached out and cupped the side of his face that wasn't bleeding.

"Trust me. Everything's gonna be fine." 

She pulled her hand back when he turned towards the window again. Loki gazed out, hopeful that he could finally get his life back on track. His hand reached out and took hers. She glanced at him, surprised. 

"You met me at a very strange time in my life," he told her.


End file.
